Marius Riesse
|name=Marius Running Wolf Riesse |sex=Male |species= |dob=19th |mob=8 |yob=1980 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Eastern Montana/Salish Lands |height=5'11" |build=Athletic |hair=Blue-Black |eyes=Amethyst |skin=Teak |actor=Michael Hudson |music=None }}Overview= Marius is a Salish werewolf who got a degree, rides horses, knows how to use a gun and a bow... and lives life by his own rules. Personality Marius is a quiet, if at times cloudcuckoolanderish figure. He's quick to befriend people, however; he's naturally a curious creature and is definitely intrigued by people. He has a knack for asking questions and getting to know people, but don't mistake his quietness for weakness. Marius, when angry, is not somebody to be taken lightly. Fortunately, it takes a lot to get him angry. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES ]] WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Marius was born on Salish lands in eastern Montana to a Salish medicine man and a white mother. Marius therefore grew up with both parents marrying a month before his birth. Marius was taught the ways of the Salish, from the magical to the mundane. He learned fast, but formal schooling was another story. He was regularly bullied in a mostly white school, which resulted in him starting to train in aikido at age five, though casually at first. For his sixth birthday, he got a horse, to teach him responsibility, and a year of aikido lessons in Billings, across the state. Marius proved he was a natural, learning fast. He put his lessons to use one day in third grade in the school cafeteria, when he brutally took down a bully, sending a clear message: leave the Native children alone. He expected punishment from his people, but instead, he was hailed as a hero for standing up for himself and the other Native kids who also attended the school. Marius was never troubled again at school. He gained the moniker of "that psycho Injun kid," but people quickly learned never to call him that to his face. Even so, he found school difficult and scraped by with passing grades. He much preferred being out on a horse, roaming the wilderness of Montana, and every moment he wasn't in school, he was out exploring and learning and playing. At age fourteen, Marius was given a rifle as his father, his tutor, deemed it needed to help keep himself and Marius safe and to teach the growing boy how to hunt responsibly. Marius spent every day of every summer learning to ride, hunt and use his bow and rifle, and survive off the land. When he finished high school, he didn't initially pursue college. He'd found a new passion. It all started when one of his childhood friends brought Marius to a rodeo. Em begged and pleaded his parents to let him try. They were worried, and he went behind their backs when they said no. Initially they grounded him until he was 18, which was a month away. However, Marius put his decade plus of riding horses to use in a local rodeo, proving once and for all his parents really, really needed to let him ride. Marius took to one aspect in particular: barrel racing. When on his first run he nearly tied an event record, and heads turned. When the now 18-year-old bested people twice his age, heads really turned, and Marius got noticed and offered to turn pro. He held off on it, however, preferring to finally get his degree in horse care. Because he had a plan. He wanted to open his own ranch and breed and train horses and, maybe someday, host rodeo events. Em had a definite plan, now, and he sought out a school to study what he would need to own his own ranch, having to transfer between several schools before he got settled. Marius ended up in Seattle at the University of Washington, finding he fit well there. Marius graduated from UW with his degree and returned for a summer to Montana to in theory spend his final summer with his tribe. Thanks to support and nudging from his family, Marius was able to buy a ranch and get himself a place to chase his dream. And he still rode, too. Marius is still to this day, a professional rodeo rider, and owns a ranch in Clallam County, where he breeds and trains horses, too. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character